


Getting Home

by Kritty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble, Early in Canon, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/pseuds/Kritty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Droplets of sweat were running down his face. The scent of death in his nose and the taste of salt and copper in his mouth, getting home to Sammy his only goal and thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Home

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago.  
> Hope you like it.  
> *hugs and cookies*

**Getting Home**  
  
  
Droplets of sweat were running down his face. The scent of death in his nose and the taste of salt and copper in his mouth made him gag. His vision swam in and out of focus, the many trees in the dark before his eyes looming over him, menacingly, watching down at his stumbling figure with thousand invisible evil glances   
His knees hurt from countless falls on the dry ground, and his heart was beating a marathon – and his head was pulsing hot with fever from the bullet wound.  
 _Get home_ , was his only thought, _get home to Sammy._  
His world was one of pain, heat and lost orientation, his body slowly but surely betraying his iron will.  
The root of an Evergreen brought him down, and this time he couldn't get up again.  
He just couldn't.  
There wasn't enough air in his lungs, he gasped for breath that kept eluding him, and he didn't know where up and down was, left and right. His blunt fingernails scraped the dry earthy ground, out of miserable despair.  
Listening to the blood in his ears and his own moaning he tried to take one last breath, before pain would hurl him into unconsciousness again.  
 _Get home, get home to Sammy._  
„Dean. I've got you. Oh my god, I've got you.“  
A voice was suddenly next to him, cool hands on his back and arm, worried and yet controlled. Relieved, loving.  
Dean let go.  
He gave into the blackness with a content sigh.  
 _Home had come to him._

  
  
___  
End.


End file.
